A Different Kind of Bella
by Miss Colleen
Summary: Follow Edward and Bella as they meet at Forks High School and his family discovers shes neither human nor vampire! As they fall in love, she shows the Cullen family amazing things, but is there someone who wishes to destroy it all? AU V/?
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

As I waited in my Volvo, listening to the classical station, I saw a quick vision run through Alice's mind. I tried to focus on it, replaying it in my head, but I found I couldn't quite make out what, or _who_ it was.

"What was that Alice?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was the new girl that just moved into the old chief of police's house." She said as she hopped into the passenger seat and tossed her backpack onto the floorboard.

"A new girl, eh? At least there's gonna be a new talk of the town for a while!" Emmett beamed from the backseat. Of course, leave it to Emmett to believe that one human could ever take the spotlight off of my family for longer than a few days.

"Yep! And from what I can tell, she's really pretty. But for some reason, I can hardly get any kind of read on her." Alice got quiet then, focusing as hard as she could to see something more than the quick flash of a girl. A minute later, she blew out a huff of frustration, shaking her head. _There's got to be a reason. Maybe she's not human…_

I smiled at this, silently laughing at her, and she stuck her little tongue out at me. _You can't deny that it's a possibility, Edward. _I laughed at her again, out loud this time.

"Care to share?" Emmett said as he leaned his giant body between our seats.

"Well," she said as she turned to face him, "I keep trying to see her, but I only get a second, if that, and she disappears again. I've never had this much trouble seeing humans, even if I'm not particularly looking for them. But it's like she's only got one little blip of future on my radar."

Jasper leaned forward and rubbed Alice's shoulders, sending her waves of calm and reassurance.

"Huh." Emmet said as he leaned back and put his hand on Rosalie's. "Maybe she's a vampire."

"Yeah right," Jasper said as he turned to him, "do you think she wants a change of scenery or a pick from the buffet?" We all laughed then, as Emmett punched his arm from behind Rosalie's neck.

"Ha, ha, ha," Emmett retorted, "but seriously dude, what if she's a vegetarian like us, with some kind of gift, like a shield or something?"

"I don't think so," Alice said as she turned to them again, "If she had a shield that could block my visions, I wouldn't be able to see her at all. Plus, if she were a vegetarian, wouldn't we have met her already? The Denali clan doesn't know her, I can already see them telling us they've never seen her." She turned back in her seat then, furrowing her brow as she lost herself in the quick vision again.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Emmett said, giving up on the conversation.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, everyone lost in thought. I found it ridiculous when I heard Rosalie's jealousy screaming in her thoughts.

_Who cares? So what if she's pretty, she has NOTHING on me!_

I blocked everyone out then, just wanting to get the day over with. Every time someone new moves to town, it's all anyone can think about. Regardless of what Alice thinks, thoughts about this girl are going to get old really quick. It might be strange that Alice can't see her future, but I seriously doubt that she's a vampire. My guess is that Alice needs to take a mental break for a while. It's just nonsense!

OoOoOoOoOoO

As we pulled into the school parking lot, I could already see her through people's thoughts as they fumbled into the front door.

_Oh my God, she is sooo freakin' hot!_

_Wow. Just wow._

_She's probably so stuck up she's blind…_

_I wonder if I can cop a feel without her noticing…_

I was right. Although I'm usually always right, this wasn't something to be happy about. This was going to get old really quick. It never ceases to amaze me how small-town these kids are until someone new shows up. She might as well be an A-list celebrity, for all the thoughts people have about her. Yes, its days like these that make me wish I weren't a telepath. Hopefully she doesn't like attention, because although people will still think about her, it will die down quicker, but I seriously doubt it. Some humans can be shy, but with looks like those, I'd bet money she's as stuck up as Rosalie.

As I sat through my first three classes, I was constantly being bombarded with thoughts about her. She was attractive, and even I can admit, better looking than most girls at this school. I would say all, but my sisters attend this school as well, and it's likely impossible to beat a vampire in the looks category. She also had long, curly brown hair and brown eyes, which gave away that she wasn't a vampire, of course. I also plucked from the inconspicuously filthy mind of her third period teacher, Mr. Mayson, that her name was Isabella Swan. The minds of these humans were awful, if not completely grotesque. They consisted mostly of desire and jealousy, which was usual, but I was getting so annoyed by the end of my third class that I made a mental note of the very few people not thinking about her, moved them up in my book, and stopped listening all together.

After the bell, I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down next to Alice and Jasper at our usual table.

"So, any luck with the vision?" I asked, knowing full and well by her slumping posture that she didn't.

"I don't know Edward, why don't you read my mind and tell me!" she snapped back at me.

I immediately felt Jasper push waves of calm over the table as Emmett and Rosalie sat down.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just so frustrated! I keep looking, but it's the same thing. She blinks, she breathes, she blinks, she breathes. It's infuriating! I can't even see what she looks like." She spat, dropping her fork on the table.

"Yeah, well I've been seeing her all morning. I wish people would think about something else." I said, pushing something green and disgusting around the tray.

Emmett, with a huge smile looked back and forth at us. "Don't you wish you could just be normal so you wouldn't have to be so grumpy about it? I'm really excited to see her! Oww! Sorry Rose."

"I definitely wish I was normal right about now. All these hormones are driving me crazy," Jasper added, "if I'm not wantin' to snatch Alice out of her seat and get out of here, I'm wantin' to smash in every guy that looks at her." Alice grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, as he looked at her with dark, lusty eyes

Just then, I heard Jessica Stanely's mind down the hallway. "She's coming," I said too low for human ears, "and Jessica Stanely is right behind her."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Alice nearly jumped out of her seat, anticipating the arrival of Isabella. But several things happened in a matter of seconds that changed everything. Right before she opened the door, Alice had a vision of all five of us jumping up from our seats and launching at something, and then it faded away instantly after that. "Nobody breathe." Alice whispered.

It was too late though, because we had already caught her scent before Alice had said anything, and it was the most delicious, intoxicating thing I had ever smelled. Never before in my existence had I smelled any human that potent, it was like her blood was begging me to drink it. It completely caught me off guard when I heard my family struggling as well, telling themselves not to murder this human in the middle of the cafeteria. We sat there, motionless, with pools of venom in our mouths, just staring at her. I have never in my entire existence had such a hard time not breathing. She immediately looked at us as she entered, and she was angry, furious even. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it again, and then she looked…confused. And even though I was focusing on not killing her, I noticed that something about her eyes changed, like something left them.

I heard Jasper struggling to stay in his seat, thinking about breathing in her scent again, and as Alice put her hands on his shoulders, she had another vision. It was us, sitting at the table, being able to breathe without attacking her. Alice didn't act on it or say anything, and although it was very dangerous, I prepared myself and took a small breath. The scent was gone. Everyone, including Alice, snapped their heads and glared at me, silently screaming.

"_Don't Edward! Are you insane?..._

"_What is WRONG with you, Edward? Do you WANT to murder her?..._

I filled my lungs very slowly, breathing in but willing my body not to move. Nothing! It was like she wasn't even in the room anymore, but she was walking right past us. "It's safe now" I whispered.

They each looked at each other, then at me, and took tiny breaths, finally letting out heavy sighs.

"What the HELL was that!" Emmett boomed and smacked his hands down on the table.

_What's up with the Cullens?..._

_Crap! That hurt my ears…_

"Stop Emmett! You're drawing attention." I whispered harshly.

"Sorry bro, but that was intense," he whispered, shaking his head. "I mean, was it just me, or did anybody else wanna eat her like crazy just now?"

"That's the understatement of the century." Rosalie sneered.

"Intense for you?" Jasper said to Emmett, "when she came in, her emotions were impossibly powerful, as well as her blood. I've ever experienced anything like that, even with a vampire."

"Powerful how?" Alice asked, trying to comfort him.

"Well, as soon as she walked in, I instantly felt rage and hate towards _everything_. Alice," he looked into her eyes intently, "I could never hate you. It was just…it was like her feelings took up my entire emotional bank. Even under the most horrible circumstances, I've always been able to keep a hold on my own emotional state. There's no way she can be human."

Isabella looked at us from her table then, and I had the distinct feeling that she could hear us. As I listened to confirm my suspicion, it shocked me to my very core to realize that I couldn't hear her mind. _What? No, no, no, this is impossible!_ I looked at her then, concentrating, but I wasn't getting anything.

"I think she can hear us. We should wait and talk to Carlisle when we get home," I said. They nodded silently, questions flooding their minds as they moved food around on their trays.

_How can something just turn off their own smell?..._

_How is it possible for five vampires to have the SAME singer?..._

_I can't believe I didn't eat her…_

I drifted out of their heads, returning my gaze to her. She turned her head quickly, hiding her face with a veil of brown, cascading curls.

"Were you staring at the Cullens, Bella?" Jessica asked her.

"Maybe," she replied "who are they, anyway?"

"Well, their family just moved here from Alaska not too long ago. They're all adopted, and like, together. You know, _together_ together."

"But there are five of them." Bella replied.

"I know that! They're all paired up except for the bronze haired one. His name is Edward, and he's gorgeous, obviously, but he doesn't like ANY of the girls here. They're really creepy anyway, they only talk to each other."

"Huh. That's too bad," she replied.

"Well, I think the Cullens are a bunch of freaks if you ask me," Mike Newton chimed in.

"Well, nobody asked you, so drop it," she quipped.

For reasons unknown to me, her response to Mike's annoying ramblingssss made me smile. She was actually defending us, even though she had never spoken to us. People have always talked about us, and we're never bothered by it, as long as they're not too suspicious about our true identities. And sometimes, people stick up for us, which is flattering, but we never really care about that either.

But when _she_ stuck up for us, it was different. It felt different. I had an indescribable desire to talk to her, to know what she was thinking, to know…her.

_Hey Edward, you better wipe that silly smile off of your face…_

I looked at Alice quickly, snapped out of my daze.

_Thank God you looked at me in time. I saw Jaz and Emmett making fun of you for weeks for how you looked staring at her…_

"Thank you," I mouthed. I got up then to dump my tray, and she quickly followed me.

_It was sooo cute though! I've never seen you look that happy, Edward…_

I shook my head, a little embarrassed.

_I'm serious! I might not be able to see visions of her, but I know chemistry when I see it, and you two definitely have it, Edward… _

"Shut up, Alice," I said as I flicked her little pixie ear, and walked out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When I got to biology class, there was a book assignment written on the board. I started immediately, wanting to get it done quickly when I saw Bella walk in, followed by Mike Newton. When she turned to adjust her guitar case, I noticed that he was staring down her beautiful blue blouse. I had a sudden urge to pull him back by his hair and slam his head into his desk, finally ridding her of his awkwardly intrusive presence. He didn't deserve to be in the same room with her, let alone gawk at her inappropriately.

She looked up and caught him, scowling as she walked over to Mr. Banner. He gave her a book, and then pointed to the seat next to mine. "You can be Edward's partner," he said. "He hasn't had one the entire year."

"Thank you," she said, and turned sharply, walking to my desk. She leaned the guitar case against the wall next to us, and sat down.

"Hello," I said, "my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

She blushed then, the most delicious shade of rose on her cheeks, and replied "Yes I am. Nice to meet you, Edward."

God I love the way she says my name.

"The pleasure is all mine. So…you play the guitar?" I asked.

She giggled, and looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Did I miss the joke?" I said in amusement.

Her smile fell a little, and she turned her head back to her book.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

I watched her for a few minutes as she worked, and noticed something. She didn't have a heart beat. It was more like a humming sound, something vibrating in her chest. What was she? It was driving me absolutely insane! Why can't I just hear her thoughts? I struggled silently and viciously not to ask her inappropriate questions, but it was just so ridiculously frustrating not to hear what she was thinking. After Mr. Banner checked on our work, I finally broke down and asked her the first thing that came to me.

"What are you?"

She blushed instantly, and glared at me.

"What do you think I am, _vampire?_"

I stared at her, stunned. How? How could she know after talking to me for only five minutes?

"That's ridiculous," I said as I turned back to my work.

"Oh really?" she replied. "Okay, let's just say that you were a vampire…hypothetically. Why would you want to know what I am?"

Hmmm…she was clever.

"Well," I said cautiously, "I find you rather intriguing. You're very difficult to read…hypothetically, of course."

She stared into my eyes for what seemed like eternity. And then, a smirk slowly appeared on her face.

"Okay. I can see that your desire to know is based on sole curiosity." She became serious then, and I leaned forward. "But I'm only giving in because it feels like…you're supposed to know."

She took a deep breath, and leaned in close to my ear.

"I'm a Siren," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I know I haven't put anything new up in months, but school, life, and a serious lack of confidence left this story hanging. But I'm back! And for good now, so don't worry, I'll be posting every week (unless otherswise noted). I have BIG plans for this story, and this is the last short chapter you'll get. Oh, and since its been months *shame face* since I've updated, you should probably read the first two chapters again.**

BPOV

I could smell them already as I approached the cafeteria door. How is it, on my very first day at a high school, there were vampires about to slaughter an entire student body? I couldn't smell blood, which was a good sign, but my nerves were tingling so badly, and judging that I could smell five of them, there wasn't any time to waste. I rushed past Jessica Stanely, a new acquaintance, and opened the door.

I immediately looked at them, and hatred consumed my every thought. How DARE they prey on innocent children? I could see their desire to drink my blood, and I quickly drew my essence in, preparing to remove them when…

What?

Wait a minute. Were they really sitting at a lunch table…with trays of food?

It was then that Jessica looped her arm through mine, effectively pulling me from my confused daze. She led us to a table, and then I heard the large, bulky vampire yell "What the HELL was that?" followed by a loud boom that echoed throughout the cafeteria, causing people to stare.

"I'm gonna get some food with Mike, are you coming?" Jessica stammered as she tore her eyes away from their table.

"No thanks, I'm all set," I mumbled as I sat my guitar case down, seated myself, and pulled an apple from my bag.

When she walked away, I had planned on listening in on the discussion the vampires were having about me, but I just couldn't stop myself from getting lost in my own thoughts about what I had just witnessed.

When I first came in this room, they were in pain from the call of my blood, but they didn't get up from the table. They endured not only the scent of humans all around them, but also the scent of the most appealing thing they had ever encountered…and they didn't get up from the table. They might have had the desire to drink from me, but the desire to resist my blood _actually_ won out.

In my many years, I'd only come across one other vampire, and he tried to kill me. In a last-minute decision, I transported him to somewhere in Cambodia, which was really a favor in retrospect. He may have been a vile, life-sucking creature, but no one, and I mean _no one_ deserved to endure the pain of death from drinking the blood of a siren.

But that was just it.

The vampire who attacked me had bright red eyes, human blood I'm sure. These vampires, their eyes were yellow. And they were sitting in a _cafeteria_ of all places, masquerading as students like me.

"_There's no way she can be human."_

My head snapped up and I stared at them, completely drawn out of my thoughts.

The bronze-haired vampire looked at me, and I felt my heart start humming faster, vibrating loudly in my chest. That had definitely never happened to me before. With his golden eyes he looked into mine, concentrating very hard, and I could see he desired to know what I was thinking. A look of shock and disbelief crossed his face, as he furrowed his brow and concentrated even harder.

To be honest, I almost let him hear my thoughts right then and there. I don't know why, but my guard was let down so easily by his stare. I should have been worried that they knew I wasn't human, I should have been planning to leave…but all I wanted to do in that moment was walk over there and smooth the wrinkles on his forehead with my finger.

Wow, I was really losing it.

He looked away then, and Jessica returned to the table with a boy named Mike. Right now probably would have been a good time to give them my attention, but that just wasn't possible with the beautiful vampire sitting a few tables down.

I hid my face with my hair, something that came in handy, when he looked back at me again. I'd been caught staring, which was embarrassing to say the least, but of course Jessica noticed too, and decided to call me out on it. Since 'staring at the Cullens' was something a lot of people did around here, I decided now was probably a good time to find out what their cover story was.

Jessica was more than eager to share the known gossip on this particular subject, but something she said sidetracked me. I couldn't help but notice she used the word family. Of course I knew they weren't adopted, and people were blind if they didn't see the similarities of their eyes, their skin, their…perfection.

But vampires being a family?

My father had told me of vampires being in covens from time to time, but even I could feel the love, not just acceptance or respect, but LOVE coming from their table.

I couldn't help but straighten up a little when she revealed the name of that beautiful man as Edward. There was something so different about him, and it felt amazing when I looked into his eyes. It was like even though I could see his desires, fears, and emotions, there was more to discover, more to him that I didn't see in other people, in other eyes. I was sad to say the least when she mentioned their lack of social skills, though it was completely understandable. I didn't even need to look at the curly, blonde-haired vampire to know he was in absolute agony. Now that I looked back on it, I was ashamed of myself for not drawing in my essence sooner. They had felt the worst pain from their thirst, but that blonde-haired man struggled so much more than the others. If I got the chance, I was definitely going to find a way to apologize.

As lunch neared its end, my patience with Michael Newton broke. He had spent the entire day following me to my classes, putting on a show of being a good welcome wagon, when I knew all he really desired was to see me naked.

I still don't know why, but calling the Cullens "freaks" had been the last straw. Something about talking badly of them just rubbed me the wrong way. I hadn't felt this protective instinct since my father was still alive. I was always sticking up for him when my sister made nasty comments about him. The Cullen family was certainly reviving old feelings within me…and new ones too.

When the bell finally rang, and I got up to leave for biology, I was certain of a few things. I definitely needed answers. And I definitely needed to see Edward again.

**Please please please review! The next chapter will explain what a siren is (for those who don't know) and will have a fun surprise you all will love! It will be up VERY soon, maybe tonight (fingers crossed), and it will be much much much much much much much much LONGER!**


End file.
